


Put Your Head on my Shoulder (because the song says too!)

by REFRIDGERATOR, SoulfulStars



Series: MCYT Oneshots [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Mentions of alcohol, Platonic Relationships, Slow Dancing, Touch-Starved, jschlatt has some issues we'll address later, might be a little ooc, no beta we die like tubbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REFRIDGERATOR/pseuds/REFRIDGERATOR, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulfulStars/pseuds/SoulfulStars
Summary: Quackity had a mischievous grin on his face, hand outstretched to him. “Care to dance, Mr. President?”—Or—Schlatt finally gets a break from his busy work week.And then Quackity shows up with a record player.They... dance?
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: MCYT Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998598
Comments: 20
Kudos: 247





	Put Your Head on my Shoulder (because the song says too!)

Schlatt sighed, leaning back against the counter and scrubbing a hand down his face while he waited for his coffee to brew. He let his gaze wander around the downstairs of the white house lazily, bored and tired. The sun was beginning to set and he was the only one present in the building currently, his Vice President out doing who knows what. Normally when he was alone, and after it had been an exhausting work week, he’d get out some of his whiskey instead of the coffee he was currently making. Unfortunately for him, _someone_ (cough, Quackity, cough) had taken his last bottle a few days ago and he had yet to go out and get more. (A. He was extremely busy, and B. He didn’t want to go out.)   
  
He jumped a bit when the coffee pot dinged to let him know it was done. He huffed and pushed himself off the counter, walking over and taking out his favorite mug, a Schlatt and Co. merch one, to pour it in. After he had successfully acquired his coffee he walked over to a chair in the “living room” and sat down, grabbing the unread book that sat on the desk next to it as he did. He crossed his legs and opened it, despite having no idea what it was about. He just needed something to pass the time while he waited for either Quackity to get back or for it to get late enough that he deemed it a reasonable time to head to sleep.  
  
Approximately 30 minutes later, when the sun had fully disappeared over the horizon and there was barely any light left to cover the land, Schlatt heard footsteps and a few grunts approaching the front door of the White House. He glanced up, and through the window, saw his Vice President Quackity carrying a large box while trying to get in without dropping it. The doorknob rattled pathetically a few times before he rolled his eyes and set his book down, getting up to help the struggling man. He threw open the door and gave the shorter male an unimpressed look as he sheepishly smiled up at him, looking strained with the weight of the mystery object.  
  
“Hola mi amor!” Quackity greeted.  
  
“Hola, Quackity.” 

The two stood there, staring at each other for a few moments. Schlatt’s arms crossed and Quackity’s breathing starting to become labored.  
  
The brunet huffed, adjusting the box in his arms. “Gonna let me in? Or are you gonna let me drop this very expensive item?”  
  
Schlatt cracked a small smile, snorting. “Yeah, sure.” He stepped aside to let him in, Quackity proceeding to stumble through the doorway. “Are you going to tell me what’s in the box, though? And why you were out for so long?”  
  
“It’s a record player.” The shorter replied, walking past him quickly and setting it on the desk in the living room with a thud, making Schlatt grimace at the sudden noise in the late evening. “I went all the way to Hypixel to get it.”  
  
“That’s a two-hour horse ride. Four when you count traveling back,” He stated, strolling over to watch over Quackity’s shoulder as he tried to lift the player out of the box. “Why’d you go so far for that? Do you even have any records?”  
  
“Yeah, I have a ton in my room upstairs,” Quackity responded. “But this one came with some too, I think.” He set the device next to the box, shuffling some items and moving the lamp to make room for it on the desk. “I used to have one of these. But it broke a while ago. Also, there’s a certain song I wanna play.” 

“Mmm.” 

Silence fell over the two as he unraveled the cord for a few moments.  
  
Quackity made a small noise and turned around. Schlatt took a few steps back so he wouldn’t run into his chest, raising a brow.  
  
“Go sit down now. Shoo.” Quackity insisted, waving his free hand around. “Go back to what you were doing.”  
  
“But I’m bored!” Schlatt retorted.  
  
“You’ve been complaining about needing a break and when you get one you say you’re bored?”

“....I wouldn’t be if you hadn’t taken my last bottle of whiskey.”

Quackity sputtered. “I uh.. wait, that was the last bottle?” He chuckled nervously.

“Yes.” Schlatt deadpanned. “You owe me.”

“Yessir! Anyway, I’m busy setting this up. Go.”

“Fine.” He huffed, grabbing his book and coffee, walking to the other side of the room. “Carry on!”

Schlatt found it difficult to concentrate with the movement from across the room but tried to tune the other out. He took a sip of his coffee, which was starting to get colder. The book began to make half-sense, and the more he read it the more he recognized it. He flipped another page and was surprised to see someone’s handwriting scrawled across the top and a circle around one of the lines. 

_“Use in next video”_

It was written with a pink pen. He sure as hell didn’t write it and he knew Quackity didn’t either. The circled quote said, “If you know the enemy, and know yourself, you need not fear the result of a hundred battles.”

_Oh fuck. Is this that pig’s weird book thing?_ He thought, wrinkling his nose. _Wait. How the hell did it get here?_ He looked up like Techno would suddenly appear. He looked back down and started flipping through more of the book, but before he could begin to fret about what this meant a voice in front of him broke him out of his thoughts. He jumped a bit. 

Quackity had a mischievous grin on his face, hand outstretched to him. “Care to dance, Mr. President?”  
  


“Uh. What the fuck did you just say?” Schlatt laughed slightly, caught off guard. He closed the book, deciding to deal with one issue at a time.  
  
Quackity rolled his eyes. “You know what I said. Dance with me mi amor!” He gestured with his hand for him to get up.  
  
“Wait- Are you serious?” Schlatt’s brain short-circuited.  
  
“Yes! I am. Come on!” He sounded exasperated.  
  
_Dance? With Quackity? Now? Is he joking? But he said he wasn’t?_ He furrowed his brows. _What?_ “Wha-what kind of dance?” He stuttered out, mentally cursing himself for fumbling with his words.  
  
“Slow dance. Now get up old man! Could you be any slower?” Quackity huffed, growing impatient.  
  
Was he trying to pull some joke with him? Slow dance? Is that why he bought the record player? _Who does he think I am?_ Slow dancing involves touching him. At least, he thinks so? He had a cold front to keep up.  
  
He felt like that front had already begun to crumble a while ago. _  
_ _  
_ “I don’t know how.”  
  
“Then I’ll show you.” Suddenly Quackity grabbed his wrist and pulled him up. “You took too long.” He stated, walking over to the record player which Shlatt noticed already had a disc inserted in. It just hadn’t started yet.  
  
“Are you seriously going to do this with me right now?” Schlatt groaned as he pressed play, the record cracking as the stylus set against the grooves. Quackity walked back over to him.  
  
“Yes. Okay, now take my hand.” Schlatt made a ‘tsk’ noise.  
“Okay..” He said, grabbing Quackity’s hand reluctantly. It was cold, he noted. Presumably from being outside and traveling for a long distance. He pulled a face when Quackity put his free hand on his shoulder. “Now put your other hand on my shoulder blade.”  
  
Schlatt awkwardly snaked his arm under his, locking it under and resting his hand on his shoulder blade, pulling him closer by a bit. “This is really fucking gay.”  
  
“If you’re really that uncomfortable we don’t have to do this.”  
  
“No. I mean, I’m not a pussy.”  
  
“Oh yeah?” Quackity snorted. “Now, we dance.” He said as the music started up. Schlatt realized he knew the song. They both started to move to the rhythm.  
  
**_Put your head on my shoulder,_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** _This actually isn’t too bad._ He thought, relaxing slightly. He tensed up again and flinched slightly when Quackity suddenly _actually_ put his head on his shoulder. His brain short-circuited again. He was NOT used to this… intimate? contact. Or maybe he just wasn’t used to this much contact in general. “What the fuck are you doing?” He hissed. “This is already weird. No need to make it gayer.”  
  
**_Hold me in your arms, baby._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** “Go along with it. It’s what the song says.”  
  
“It’s what the-? Jesus christ, you’re an idiot.” He grumbled, forcing himself to relax again. This was humiliating. He was glad no one was there to see him fucking slow dancing with his Vice President. Which he still couldn’t understand the motive behind.  
  
**_Squeeze me oh-so-tight._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** Quackity head-butted him. “What the- what? What’s wrong now?”  
  
“Squeeze me tighter.”  
  
“Hell no!”  
  
“It’s what the song says, Schlatt!”  
  
He reluctantly pulled him closer. “I fucking hate you. You owe me. Twice.”  
  
Unfortunately, he was so touch-starved he was genuinely starting to enjoy the dumb dance they were doing.  
  
  
**_Show me, that you love me too._ **  
  
“Are we going through the whole song?” He shoved the hope out of his voice.  
  
“Yes! Now shut up.”  
  
“Fine.”  
  
**_Put your lips next to mine, dear._ **  
  
Quackity pulled back suddenly, staring intensely into his eyes. His lip quivered slightly, and Schlatt gave him an odd look. “What? What now?” Quackity smirked, puckering his lips and closing his eyes, leaning in.  
  
“WHAT THE FUCK!” He screeched, shoving him back. The brunet burst into laughter, tears shining in his eyes. _Was THAT what he wanted to pull on me the whole time?_  
  
“IT’S WHAT THE SONG SAYS!” He cheered, grinning maniacally as he closed in on him.  
  
“I FUCKING HATE YOU!” Schaltt screamed, pushing past him and running out the door. He could hear Quackity’s footsteps running after him. _Why is he my Vice president again? I need to fire him._ Yet he couldn’t help but started to giggle as well as he ran away from him.  
  
“IT’S WHAT THE SONG SAYS!” Quackity sing-songed. “COME BACK!”  
  
“FUCK YOU!” Schlatt called back, now laughing as well.  
  
Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to actually dance with him sometime.

**Author's Note:**

> they never fought in my headcannon  
> ):<
> 
> kudos to my friend for helping me out with this!
> 
> also, according to ao3’s statistics, only a small percentage of you actually give kudos. so if you like the story, hit that kudos button. its free, and maybe you could leave a comment while you're at it! thank you and have a good rest of your day ❤️


End file.
